Růžička Station
Růžička Station (pronounced ruːʒɪt͡ʃka) (Czech: Růžičkovo Nádraží) is a train station in Prague. It seems to be the city's central hub station as it uses maglev trains, unlike the other stations in Prague. In the late , Růžička Station is destroyed in a bomb explosion. Investigation of the bombing makes up the central plot of Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. The main mission M5: Claiming Jurisdiction takes place at the Růžička Station. History The station is presumably named after Žofie Růžička, the first woman president of the Czech Republic. In late 2029, the station is destroyed in a bomb explosion. The bombing was orchestrated by an Illuminati-controlled sleeper cell embedded in the Augmented Rights Coalition. Lucius DeBeers ordered the bombing, as part of a plan to carry out incidents that would turn public opinion against ARC and augmented people in general, in order to increase support for the passage of the Human Restoration Act. The bombing was perpetrated by Ivan Berk. Viktor Marchenko, the Illuminati's main inside man in ARC, promises Berk that he would become a "legend" by carrying out the bombing. Notable loot * Triangle code #11 on a raised ledge in the main hall. * eBook "The Sleepwalking World: Human Depopulation" in the Dazzle shop, on the floor next to the chalk outline. * Breach software in the server room, in-between the 2 small towers where the worker is. * In the customs sections, bunched in with a large number of regular backage, is a weapon's case with a tranquilizer rifle, extra darts, and 9mm EMP ammunition. There's other, less notable loot in the area, as well. If you visit on the second or third day, there will be another generic case here, which contains two vials of nupoz. Notes * The station name is mispronounced as "roo-'zi'-kah" throughout the game. The correct pronunciation is "roo-zhitch-kah". * Based on Marta Babik's emails and the "RE: 2 more" email on Simon Daniels' computer in Task Force 29 Headquarters, Marta is likely the woman Adam Jensen attempted to rescue in the cutscene following the train station bombing. Per Daniels' email, her son Lukáš survived because Marta shielded him from debris. * During the second visit to Prague and afterwards, Růžička Station is still accessible via the subway system, however with the main entrance stairway blocked by a memorial wall, requiring the use of the vent system to get back inside the rest of the station. The police teams are no longer present, letting you explore at leisure. Trivia * Růžička means "a little rose" in Czech. It is a common Czech and Slovak male surname. * Růžička Station is apparently modeled after the present-day (Praha hlavní nádraží). * Presumably, it was renamed to Růžička Station after the death of Žofie Růžička, the fictitious first female president of the Czech Republic, much like the real-world Ruzyně International Airport was renamed to Václav Havel Airport after the death of , the real-world first president of Czech Republic. See also * Růžička Station computers * Růžička Station pocket secretaries Gallery Maps Ruzicka 01.png|In-game map Ruzicka 02 v1.png|Annotated map - First visit to Prague Ruzicka 02 v2v3.png|Annoated map - Second and third visits to Prague Concept art and screenshots Ruzicka Station concept arrival.jpg|Růžička Station arrival concept art Ruzicka Station interior concept.png|Růžička Station interior concept art Ruzicka station interior.jpg|Interior of Růžička Station Ruzicka station post bomb.png|Růžička Station after the bombing DXMD_2018_03_11_17_14_02_036.jpg DXMD_2018_03_11_17_13_47_986.jpg|Revisiting the anvil of your rebirth. DXMD_2018_03_11_17_18_18_731.jpg|This looks familiar... DXMD_2018_03_11_17_15_55_921.jpg|The aftermath. Who's this guy? ru:Станция «Ружичка» Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided locations